vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine for You VHS 2000
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Tigger Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * Winnie the Pooh Video Collection * Madeline: Lost in Paris Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be Sure to Catch All the Fun and Excitment on the Disney Channel Opening Promos *"Playhouse Disney" Disney Channel Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Presentation Opening Title Card Winnie the Pooh A Valentine for You Ending Credits and Logo Producer/Director KEITH INGHAM Written by CARTER CROCKER With the Voice Talents of BRADY BLUHM, PETER CULLEN, JIM CUMMINGS, JOHN FIEDLER, MICHAEL GOUGH, KEN SANSOM, ANDRÉ STOJKA, DAVID WARNER and PAUL WINCHELL as Tigger Voice Casting & Dialogue Director JAMIE THOMASON Art Director GABOR CSAKANY Layout Supervisor KEN NICHOLLS Storyboard ROB CHAPLIN JOHN C. HILL KEN NICHOLLS NURANEE SHAW WALT DISNEY ANIMATION CANADA INC. VANCOUVER STUDIO Storyboard Clean-Up DONNA BROCKOPP SUSAN HILL Layout Artists ROB CHAPLIN JOHN C. HILL Additional Layout JOANNE RICE Senior Animators SEÁN NEWTON NURANEE SHAW NICK VALLANKIS Animators DARREN BRERETON, DONNA BROCKOPP, STAN CHIU, MARVIN ESTROPIA, DANNY KAHAN, VICTOR MARCHETTI, EILEEN MIDDLETON, GREG STAINTON, ANDY TOUGAS, ROBYNE TSUJI Additional Animation KIYOSHI DANIEL KOHATSU YOUNSIK CHOI Lead Assistant Animator SUSAN HILL Assistant Animators DENISE BOUDREAU, GERARD DE SOUZA, AMY DOLPHIN, LISA K. HARLTON, DOT KAMINSKI, CLAUDIA V. KEENE, MARY LEIER, BRENT LOWRIE, VINCENT ORCULLO, SEAN RIDGWAY, KAREN STEPHENSON, TERESA TONNER, MARK TROMANS, BRENTON WILKE Clean-up Artists ROY JORGE GERONIMO KRISTINA GRIESSER NOREEN TAYLOR Lead Inbetweener PAUL PISTRIN Inbetween Artists TROY FALK, JEFF FERGUSON, RICHARD FROSTE, SANDY KELLERMAN, TSYN LOW, MIKE LUNEY, JOHN MOHR, PATTI MUNRO, MAUREEN OLSON, ALLAN KIM SCHROEDER Head of Backgrounds GABOR CSAKANY Background Artists JOHN CAPITANO GINNY IVANICKI PETER MONG Effects Animators JAMES M. CLOW RUSSELL HEYMAN Effects Assistant Animators PAUL JOHNSON CHAD VAN DE KEERE Production Coordinators SAUCHING NG TONY POWER Production Assistants DAMIEN LABONTE CAROLYN MORRIS Animation Checkers ATHENA CHO STEPHEN MACVITTIE TORONTO STUDIO Unit Layout Supervisor RICCARDO DURANTE Layout Artists MIKE BROOKS, BLAYNE BURNSIDE, BRIAN COUGHLAN, FLORIAN FIEBIG, BRAD GRAHAM, KENT MADDEN, ANDREW WOLF Senior Animator SCOTT GLYNN Animators JEFF ASTOLFO, STEVE BAKER, ADAM BECK, SCOTT COLLIE, MAGNUS HJERPE, MARCO PIERSMA, TROY QUANE, EVAN STEACY Assistant Animators EUNICE CHOI, STEVE FITCH, KEVIN FRASER, WERONIKA KAPELANSKA, DON KIM, ANDY KNIGHT, ANNE L'ECUYER, ROLAND L'ECUYER, WAYNE LEE PACK, CHRIS PALIMAKA, JUDY PIERSMA, HONG QI, PHIL TIQUI, PHIL WILLIAMS, SEUNG SOO YUN Additional Assistant Animators MARK BEAUMONT, JOEL DE LA CRUZ, CERISSA GRIEVE, BRAD HUGHES, RICK KNOWLES, LUC MARIER, SHAWN PASCUTTINI, JAN ROSICKI, DONNA RUTZ, JEFF SIZE, CINDY TANNER Inbetween Artists MARK BEAUMONT, STEVE BOECKLER, CHRISTINA BUTTERFIELD, JOEL DE LA CRUZ, GINA FERREIRA, APUTIK GARDINER, CERISSA GRIEVE, YASSER HAIDAR, WERONIKA KAPELANSKA, RICK KNOWLES, ELIZABETH LEWIS, BILJANA MILICEVIC, STEVE MILLARD, SHAWN PASCUTTINI, DONNA RUTZ, KIM STUBBS-LAW, CINDY TANNER Clean-Up Artists STEVE BOECKLER, CHRISTINA BUTTERFIELD, GINA FERREIRA, APUTIK GARDINER, ELIZABETH LEWIS, BILJANA MILICEVIC, STEVE MILLARD Additional Inbetween Artists INDRA ANSONG, ANDRE BEAULNE, BRAD HUGHES, SEUNG SOO YUN First Assistant Animator RON KILBRIDE Production Coordinators BARBARA FOERSTER LAURIE HANDFORTH JAN STEPHENSON Production Accountant JENNIFER TANG Associate Film Editor SCOTT BUSCIS Assistant Film Editor ASTIG MELEMETDJIAN Production Assistants RAPHAEL QUIRINO MIKE THORPE Pencil Test Operator JOE VERISSIMO Animation Checkers MARK HARRIS CINDY KONG DIANA LYLE Senior Systems Administrator JONATHAN SEET Junior Systems Administrator VAIBHAW GOEL Digital Ink & Paint Supervisor MIKE POLITO VTR/DDR Technician DAMIAN TEMPORALE Retake Lead WAYNE McKENZIE Colour Styling REBECCA BARCLAY Head Compositor CHARLIE LUCE Compositing DAVID ALTMAN KEVIN CLARK DAMIAN TEMPORALE Additional Compositors/Scanners ELISE LARCHER MEL VAVAROUTSOS TOM VOGT Background Scanners DEREK CRAIG KIRK HUDSON Head Digital Ink & Painter DAVID LAWRENCE Digital Ink & Paint Crew CHRISTINE CHEN CHRISTINA HELMER AMEDEO DE PALMA VICKY DIMECH KEVIN SCOTT WALT DISNEY ANIMATION (AUSTRALIA) PTY. LIMITED CGI Animators MATT JONES SEAN ASPINALL Assistant Systems Manager MICHAEL NG SONGS "Girls Are Like Boys" Performed by ANDRÉ STOJKA "When The Love Bug Bites" Performed by JIM CUMMINGS KEN SANSOM STEVEN SCHATZBERG "Places In The Heart" Performed by JIM CUMMINGS FRANKIE J. GALASSO KEN SANSOM Songs Written by MICHAEL & PATTY SILVERSHER Songs Arranged by CARL JOHNSON Score by CARL JOHNSON "Winnie The Pooh" Written by RICHARD M. SHERMAN & ROBERT B. SHERMAN ©1963 Wonderland Music Company, Inc. (BMI) Music Mixer JOHN RICHARDS Supervising Music Editor DOMINICK CERTO Music Contractor REGGIE WILSON Live Action Opening Producer GARY KATONA Associate Producer ANTRAN MANOOGIAN Production Coordinator CHRISTOPHER GANDARA Director BARRY DUKOFF Supervising Film Editor PETER N. LONSDALE Film Editor GABRIELLE MORLEY Assistant Film Editors JAY LAWTON DEB LIGHT Track Reading SKIP CRAIG Post Production Sound Manager MARK VON DER HEIDE Post Production Supervisor STEPHEN SWOFFORD Audio Coordinators CHRISTOPHER LONGO KEN POTEAT ADR Coordinator TRACEY WILLSIE Post Production Coordinator CRAIG SAWCZUK Casting Manager JULIE MORGAVI Talent Coordinator STEPHANIE McCORKLE Production Coordinator MAUDE LEWIS Script Coordinator LEONA JERNIGAN Production Control CHRISTOPHER GANDARA WILLIAM HICKS, JR. Supervising Sound Effects Editor WILLIAM B. GRIGGS, M.P.S.E. Sound Editor ERIC HERTSGUUARD Music Editor BRIAN F. MARS Re-Recording Mixers DANIEL HILAND GARY ROGERS Produced by WALT DISNEY TELEVISION ANIMATION IATSE ©1999 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED WALT DISNEY TELEVISION Category:2000 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Television